Drop testing is an important part of establishing the durability of various electronic devices, components, and other items. Electronic devices may be repeatedly dropped by users and in order to ensure reliability for consumers drop testing is an important part of the qualification process for many products. Additionally, components used in vehicles may be dropped during fabrication and may need to have certain durability characteristics for reliability. Repeated drop tests may be performed by individuals, however, the repeatability of such tests and user error is common leading to inconsistent results. Speed and reliability of the drop angle and position are required. Therefore, a more reliable automated system is needed.